


i've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

by oddpen



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: Hyejin doesn’t know what to say now that they’re left alone.  She thinks of all the years that this has never been a problem but the whole morning has played out so strangely she’s at a lost for words.
“So,” Wheein breaks the silence, “what else can I do for you?”





	

The first thing Hyejin does when she wakes up is grab her phone, fingers lazily typing in her password, searching up Twitter and reading all the mentions for her. 

Truthfully, with their never ending flood of promotions she had almost forgotten her birthday. They have a show today, they're due for M! Countdown later in the day and a selfish part of her is upset that she won't get to celebrate her birthday until they have free time.  But she's managed to cheer herself up when she sees _#queenhwasaday_ trending worldwide.  A bubbling sense of satisfaction and love rushes inside her, painting her cheeks red, making her insides feel fuzzy. 

There's footsteps coming towards her then, the creaking of their old worn out floor. 

"Ah wake up!" Wheein demands, "we have things to do!"

But her words are too soft and her hand trails up Hyejin's calf, giving a gentle squeeze. 

Hyejin locks her phone, shifts a little to make eye contact with Wheein. 

"It's my birthday today," she grins, enjoying Wheein's confused look, "according to the Twitter worldwide trends I am a queen."

It doesn't take long to hear Wheein's goofy laugh and Hyejin thinks it's almost too easy as she watches Wheein drop to one knee, bowing her head. 

"I am at your service my queen," she giggles. 

Hyejin sits up, thinking of her first command carefully. 

"Bring me a snack," she settles on, "and a change of clothes."

The look on Wheein's face is too eager to please. Hyejin watches a little in awe as Wheein _actually_ goes to do her bidding. 

She listens to the clatter of dishes from the kitchen for a second before she goes to brush her teeth. 

Hyejin takes a moment to look at herself, prodding at her skin before she takes out her exfoliating and moisturizing products. 

There's a neat stack of clothes waiting for her when she returns, next to a bowl of doenjang soup and a small bowl of rice. 

Wheein walks in then with a bottle of milk, smiling at her when she places it down. 

"Do you need anything else," she sounds excited and Hyejin looks at her confused before she decides not to question it and instead sits down to eat. 

"I want to sit in the back so I can sleep more," she says. 

The back seats are always Wheein's, who seems to need more sleep than the rest of them.  Hyejin knows Wheein loves her sleep, knows Wheein isn't going to actually give up her precious impromptu sleeping area. 

She watches, careful, as Wheein nods without hesitation. She's smiling, unfazed and Hyejin suddenly has a strange mix of incredibility and a surge of power swirling in her gut. 

"Sleep is yours my queen," Wheein bows at her, laugh escaping her pressed lips. 

Hyejin can’t say anything to that, she sits down gingerly, pulling the microwaved soup closer to her.  It’s not long before Yongsun walks in, long hair already done neatly, faced with minimal make up.

“Where’s _our_ food?” she asks, hands going to her hips, face looking between amused and outraged.

Hyejin is about to answer but Wheein walks in then, hands up to tie her hair in a ponytail.

“Food is only for _Queen Hyejin_ ,” she smiles, “you can make your own food today.”

Yongsun makes a shocked face, her eyes widen considerably and she gently places a hand over her mouth, “I did not know I was in the presence of such a majestic woman.”

She’s bowing when Byulyi finally emerges, her singlet scrunched up around her elbows, “what are you doing?” she asks Yongsun, eyes narrowing in judgement.

“Paying my respects to our queen,” Yongsun answers simply.

Byulyi’s laugh is too loud for the morning, Hyejin watches from her seat on the couch, “ _yeah_ , queen of Wheein’s ass maybe.”

Yongsun’s laugh grows louder, Hyejin looks on with a small smile, rice halfway to her mouth.

“ _Hey_ ,” Wheein says, face pulling a wounded look, “Queen Hyejin owns more than just my ass and you know it.”

“Yeah, _ok_ ,” Byulyi wheezes, pulling her shirt over her head, hand going to pull Yongsun into the kitchen.

Hyejin doesn’t know what to say now that they’re left alone.  She thinks of all the years that this has never been a problem but the whole morning has played out so strangely she’s at a lost for words.

“So,” Wheein breaks the silence, “what else can I do for you?”

-

Hyejin stretches out as far as she can in the back seats, marveling at all the space, the plushness of the worn seats.

Byulyi gives her a look when she sees Hyejin go to the back instead of Wheein but she’s sidetracked as soon as Yongsun’s hand rests on her thigh, trying to balance herself into her seat.

Wheein turns to look at her, pushing a water bottle to her, offering Hyejin her favorite sleeping pillow.

“Sleep comfortably your majesty,” she sing songs.  

-

The lights of their dressing room are too bright, Hyejin closes her eyes, relaxes as her hair gets done.

“Wheein,” she calls, doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that Wheein has rushed to her.

“Yes?” she breathes out.

Hyejin smiles, “can you get me something from the vending machine?”

“Ok,” Wheein says quickly, leaving only a small breeze from her movements.

She’s moved on to make up when Wheein finally returns, red in the face.

“Sorry it took so long,” she says, “there was this long line and some punk kid kept trying to cut in front of me...I got you a chocolate bar...I hope that’s ok?”

Hyejin reaches for it, “Well I can’t eat it now,” she says with a pout, “it’ll mess up my lipstick.”

Wheein’s eyes flicker to her lined lips then up to her eyes, “God, I didn’t think of that, I’ll go get you something else.”

“Just feed it to me,” Hyejin shrugs, giving the chocolate bar back to Wheein, opening her mouth.

It’s not long before there’s the sound of the crinkling wrapper, the sweet taste of milk chocolate against her tongue.

She chews slowly, making sure not to mess up her lipstick.  Her eyes manage to make contact with Wheein’s,  locking for a moment.  She isn’t all too aware of her mouth then, lips bumping into the warmness of Wheein’s fingers.  

“Sorry,” she mumbles ungracefully, mouth still full of candy.

Wheein’s cheeks pink up a little, her hand going back quickly, “it’s fine,” she flails the candy bar around.

Hyejin only finishes half of the chocolate bar before her makeup is done. She stands up on shaky legs, wincing when her knees pop into place.

“Wheein,” she says without much thought, “bring me my stage shoes.”

“Right away,” Wheein says instantly, snapped from her passing quietness.

Hyejin is waiting on standby when Wheein rubs up against her, holding out a water bottle, “for your majesty,” she says, head tipping a little.

Hyejin laughs at it, takes a sip of it.

-

The ride back home is uneventful but for the little hiccup when Wheein begins to climb to the back, groans when she’s already on the seats, face looking like she’s remembered.

With half closed eyes she backtracks, motions for Hyejin to climb in.

“My mistake oh queenly one,” she says, head dipping with tiredness.

-

"I'm sleeping in your bed today," Hyejin says as soon as they return home. Byulyi trails behind Yongsun, closing the door shut. 

Hyejin makes her way to Wheein's room, hearing her gentle huff as her only contradiction.  Hyejin is surprised it took this long before Wheein finally became annoyed with her. 

She peels off her socks, throwing them at the corner of Wheein's room, leaving to flick off the lights of their kitchen and small living area. 

Wheein is laying down on her bed when she comes back, Hyejin closes the door, slumps against it, feels like she could sleep for _days_. 

"My feet hurt," she whines, "if I am a queen then where is my throne to rest these royal feet on?"

She thinks maybe Wheein has fallen asleep, steps forward to roll the other girl into a more comfortable position but stops in her tracks when Wheein says, voice muffled, "well if you need a throne, my face is always open."

Hyejin stays still for a second, unsure of the words Wheein's just said. She _must_ be kidding, Hyejin's known her since middle school and Wheein's never said those kind of words, has never shown interest in those kinds of things...interest in girls. 

But Hyejin never knows when to back down, wants to know how far Wheein will go to please.

" _Wheen_ ," Hyejin says, dropping her voice a bit, walking towards the bed, "turn around."

Wheein does so without much thought, flopping her hands against the bed, wiggling her fingers.  
   
Hyejin walks carefully, trying not to make a sound. But the bed dips, springs creaking and Wheein's eyes snap to hers as she climbs over her, arms bracketing her in. 

"Wheein," Hyejin whispers, lowering herself, nose edging the line of Wheein's jaw, "your face would be the perfect throne."

Wheein makes a squeaking sound, cut off and too loud.  There’s a moment of nothing, just staring, Wheein’s eyes growing round, and then a flash of panic, Wheein brings her knees up, tries to push herself up the bed, away from Hyejin’s intense look.

“Ah,” Hyejin whispers, easily following Wheein’s escape, moving up, lowering herself as if to trap Wheein in, “I am the queen right?”

Wheein nods, slow and unsure, she bites her lip.

“Then I want your face to be my throne,” she pauses, feels adventurous when she dips even lower, her lips barely brushing over Wheein’s, “you’re going to give it to me, right?”

It takes barely a second before Wheein nods and Hyejin smiles, pressing her mouth against Wheein’s offering, a press of shy lips, sweet and unprovocative.  

When she pulls back her eyes catch on the red tint her lipstick has left on Wheein’s bare lips, the way her cheeks seem to be coloring the same.

“I want a kiss,” Hyejin says.  A part of her doesn’t understand what she’s trying to prove but if she lets herself think about it there is nothing about the situation that doesn’t appeal to her.  

There’s always been that little inkling, the warm feeling of _something_ when she thought about Wheein, just barely past friendship.  This idea that eventually everyone falls in love with their best friend is something Hyejin never put much thought to, it’s something that barely makes sense, as she leans down, pressing her mouth to Wheein’s feeling out the way Wheein’s lips make room for hers.

It’s hot, Hyejin presses closer, lets her tongue trace the line of Wheein’s lower lip.  It’s a slow slide of lips, Hyejin’s tongue coaxing Wheein’s mouth open, tracing the roof of her mouth, before it finds its way around Wheein’s own, curling together, turning heady, needy.  Her arms get weak so she lets herself drop completely, enjoying the way Wheein makes room for her, legs spreading, thighs slotting together.  

“Kiss me,” Hyejin mumbles as best she can, intent on not moving away from the warm slide of Wheein’s mouth.  

Hyejin’s hands find the thin lines of Wheein’s thighs, grip tight when Wheein kisses her, hard, pressing, making her lips ache, almost bruising.  Wheein’s teeth press gently into Hyejin’s lower lip, pulling back, leaving barely any pain from it, filling up Hyejin’s thoughts with how much Wheein _could_ make it hurt if she just _tried_.  

She digs her fingernails gingerly into Wheein’s thigh, aware of the sharpness of it, but mouth too preoccupied to ask for more.  
    
Her jaw starts to ache, kissing Wheein is a lot more enjoyable than she could ever imagine.  The wet slide of their lips pleasant, addicting.  
    
Wheein’s hands float gingerly around Hyejin’s hips, freeing Hyejin into pressing Wheein down harder into the mattress, shifting her thigh enough to press against Wheein in a pleasant way, eliciting a tiny, breathy moan, hands suddenly latching, as if to prevent more.  
    
But it’s not enough, Hyejin presses a smile into their kiss, wicked and pleased when she rolls her hips down, rubbing against Wheein.

Wheein arches up, fingers digging almost painfully, tongue licking into Hyejin’s mouth, pouring out hiccups, broken breaths.  

It’s not long before Wheein’s hips start to rut up, trying to find the friction Hyejin only gives in teasing doses.

That’s when she pulls back properly, licking her lips at the way they’ve gone numb, bruised up.

Wheein’s thin lips are overly pink, slicked with spit.  Her chest heaves up violently, eyes fluttering shut.

“I’m gonna die,” Wheein moans, “if this is how you’re going to be then I won’t make it past another five minutes.”

“Take your shirt off,” Hyejin answers, hands going to unbutton the first couple of buttons, before they slide under, feeling the way her touch raises goosebumps over the soft skin of Wheein’s stomach.

“Ok,” Wheein sighs, fingers working rapidly, chest heaving.  

The slide of Hyejin’s hands over Wheein’s shoulders sends shivers down her spine, goosebumps breaking with the cool summer air, unable to do anything but watch the way Hyejin’s smudged lipstick still looks perfect on her mouth, letting her shirt bunch up around her crooked elbows.

The sharp trail of Hyejin’s nails dig into her shoulder, pulling down the strap of her bra, careful, slow, letting the rough cloth of it scrape against her soft skin.  Her bra strap hangs limply until Hyejin pulls it all the way down, doing it away from her arm, pulling the cup down with it.

Wheein only manages a blush spreading down her neck before Hyejin presses her thumb against her nipple, gently, just enough pressure to make her arch up, seek a stronger touch.

Hyejin smiles down at her, hand cupping her, thumb pressing down harder.

Wheein makes a sound, can’t help it when her mouth spills forward a whine, a throb between her legs making her buck against the empty air.

“But this isn’t about you,” Hyejin says, “is it?”

Wheein shakes her head, lifts her head up to see when the warmth of Hyejin leaves her.  She pushes herself to her elbows, eyes half lidded as they watch the way Hyejin’s fingers work the zipper of her skirt, how she shimmies out of it, full thighs golden, soft looking.  The lace between her thighs is surprisingly a soft blue, standing stark against her skin.

Her bra doesn’t match, Wheein can’t help but notice, it’s a worn out sports bra, black, lined with hot pink.  Wheein doesn’t get to think much of it before Hyejin pulls it over her head, her full breast unashamedly presented to her and she feels like she’s back in school and Hyejin has slipped into her stall again, too bored of waiting, letting the warm water drag down her hair, Wheein trying hard not to look at her best friend’s body.

The bed dips then, Hyejin makes her way to her, coming closer, crawling up until all she has is a view of the flowery lace, has to tilt her head up to meet Hyejin’s gaze.

“Take them off,” Hyejin says quietly.

Wheein’s hands shake a little, as her fingers hook under the waistband of Hyejin’s panties, pulls slowly, watches the way the lace stretches over the plush fullness of Hyejin’s hips, her thighs.  

And then Hyejin is bare, in front of her, so close their warmness bleeds together.  Her hands want to touch but she can’t bring herself to raise them, to place them on Hyejin’s skin.

“Now what?” Hyejin says, voice dipping in question, eyebrow raising.

“Let me touch you,” Wheein answers, hands hovering over the round curve of her hips, settling tentatively.  

The air between them is thick, silent, heavy with too many words unspoken, too many questions.

Her hand dips, trailing down the line of Hyejin’s thigh, settling between, her fingers find themselves running down, sliding between her folds, collecting the wetness forming.

Her breath hitches then, thumb rubbing at Hyejin’s clit, eyes caught in the way her fingers slide with the slickness, ears catching the tiny shifts of breath coming from Hyejin.

She watches as her fingers spread the wetness around, eyes transfixed when she presses a lone finger inside, watching it sink slowly.

The heat is too much, Wheein’s cheeks grow darker red, unsure of what to do, until Hyejin’s hand lands on her shoulder, pushing her back.

“I still need to sit,” she says, hand going to Wheein’s wrist, making a face when she pulls Wheein’s finger out of herself, pushing her down.

The pillow under her neck is cool, it makes her shiver, but it’s all she gets to do before Hyejin is shimmying up her, knees digging into the mattress, until they’re flushed against Wheein’s ears.

“I’m the queen,” Hyejin says, it’s all Wheein hears before she lowers herself completely, stunning Wheein motionless.

She has no idea what to do, has never been with a girl like this.  The time stretches and then Hyejin grinds down, rubbing her slickness all over Wheein’s face.

Wheein lets Hyejin swivel her hips without much response for a couple of seconds before her hands hold on tight to Hyejin’s thighs, mouth opening, pressing an open mouthed kiss against the seam of Hyejin’s thigh, shifting to fit her mouth against her clit, tentative in the way she presses her tongue against Hyejin, shivering at the taste of her.

“Wheein,” Hyejin breathes, hands going to the headrest, grinding down with more force, pushing Wheein into the bed.  

Wheein digs her fingers into the plushness of Hyejin’s thighs, hopeless to whatever Hyejin decides, trying to press closer to her rocking, mouth trying to keep up with Hyejin’s movements.

She holds on, letting Hyejin rub herself on her face, enjoying the taste of her, the way it slicks up her lips, her nose.  

“Do something,” Hyejin says, breathy, drawn out into a whine, Wheein can imagine the pout of her lips.

Hyejin stalls for a second, catching her breath, lifting enough to allow Wheein the same.   
   
“Stay still, then,” Wheein answers delayedly, palms riding up Hyejin’s waist, going around her back, fingers squeezing her bum.

They settle there, earning a laugh from Hyejin, a grind back down against Wheein’s face.

“Fine,” Hyejin relents, waits a moment before she lowers herself, settles back.

Wheein takes a deep breath, unsure of what to do, completely out of her wheelhouse, but she surges forward, pressing closer to Hyejin, tongue tentative.

Hyejin presses down insistently, until Wheein’s tongue picks up a rhythm, licking into her, savoring the heady taste of her.  

“Ah,” Hyejin’s voice has gone deeper, rougher than usual, Wheein can feel the way heat rises up her neck, how her fingers dig into her skin, pulling her down, closer.

She presses her tongue to Hyejin’s clit, pursing her mouth against it, enjoying the way Hyejin’s thighs shake with it, the soft groans above her.

Her tongue runs down, licking the smallest of moans out of Hyejin, until she pushes forward, tongue stiff, breaching into her, leaving half moon crescents on the jut of Hyejin’s hips.

“ _Wheein_ ,” Hyejin gasps, hips rutting down.

She pulls back as best she can, thrusting her tongue back into Hyejin, feeling the way her wetness increases, the way she bucks down, thighs quivering.

Wheein starts off slow, unsure if the response is a good one, pulling out slowly, letting Hyejin ride up her face when her tongue thrusts back.  

There’s a rumble of a moan, drawn out, so deep Wheein swears she feels it, it shoots down her spine, melting into the heat between her legs.   
   
“Faster,” Hyejin demands, “you’ll give me what I want right?”

Wheein tries to nod, out of habit, but Hyejin’s thighs grip the sides of her face, keeping her in place, leaving no choice but for Wheein’s tongue to pick up its pace, thrusting rapidly.

Her jaw starts to ache, Wheein moans, muffled against Hyejin, earning her an echoing groan, hips rotating in miniature circles, rubbing down on Wheein’s face, making Wheein’s tongue go deeper, plunging into the tight heat.

She’s pulling back when she feels it, the way Hyejin goes still, thighs a vice grip.  Wheein pushes forward, feeling the way Hyejin’s walls tighten around her tongue, the way everything goes still, Hyejin wordless, hips pushing down.

Hyejin comes quietly, body spasming over Wheein, bed creaking with the movement, sheets rustling.  It takes a couple of seconds, before the thighs framing her face relax, falling away, Wheein’s face still pressing against Hyejin’s legs.

The bed shifts when Hyejin starts to move down, crawling down Wheein’s body, letting cool air hit her face.

Then she’s face to face with Hyejin, lipstick smudged, eyes dark, but smile so bright, Wheein can’t make any sense of it.

“I’ve made a mess of your face,” Hyejin mumbles sleepily, thumb going to Wheein’s face, sliding over the wetness she’s left.  

Wheein blushes when Hyejin’s thumb presses into her lower lip, making her open her mouth, as if she hasn’t tasted enough of her.

“Here,” Hyejin says when she pulls her thumb back, reaching at the edge of the bed for the covers, “clean yourself with this.”

The room's air is heavy with the smell of sex, overly hot, the lights are still on and Wheein knows that if Yongsun or Byulyi come out, they’ll start knocking for them to go to sleep.

She’s wiping her face, mind trying to catch up with everything when she feels a pressure between her thighs, a warmness that bleeds, makes her legs kick out.

“I can’t finger you,” Hyejin says, voice apologetic, waving her fingers at Wheein, her nails long, sharp, dangerous looking.

“It’s ok,” Wheein swallows, looking at the ceiling until she hears Hyejin’s laugh, tenses when hands go to her pants, unbuttoning them, pulling them down her hips, patting her knee to get Wheein to kick them off.

Wheein tries to think what underwear she’s wearing, knows is nothing as sexy as Hyejin’s lingerie.

“Cute,” Hyejin says, fingers running over the waistband, “tiny bow and everything just for me.”

“What are you doing?” Wheein asks, going to her elbows to finally meet Hyejin’s eyes.

“You’re my present,” Hyejin smiles, crawling alongside Wheein.

Wheein turns to look at her, shivers when she feels the night air hit the wetness of her underwear.

“Are we going to sleep?” Wheein asks, still unsure, tentative.

“Too tired to eat you out, too,” Hyejin closes her eyes, moves closer, arms wrapping around Wheein, pulling her as close as she can.  Their chests bump together, Hyejin’s thigh slotting between Wheein’s legs, “but you can rub one off on me.”

Wheein stays still, brain feeling two seconds away from self destructing.  The night sounds get too loud, and then Hyejin rocks into her, thigh pressing, warm, solid.

“ _Oh_ ,” Wheein’s body reacts before she can think, pressing closer, hips canting towards Hyejin.

“Like that,” Hyejin mumbles sleepily, “just like that.”

Hyejin’s face ends up at the crook of Wheein’s neck, warm breath fanning against her skin, breaking it into goosebumps.

Wheein’s hips move on their own, bucking up, riding up the strong line of Hyejin’s thigh, biting her lip to keep quiet.  

Her hair is sticking to her face, breath coming out broken, her heart feels like it’s going to pop out of her chest.

She thinks Hyejin must have fallen to sleep, but a hand trails down her back, dipping into the waistband of her panties, palm kneading the flesh of her bum, pressing her closer.

“ _Hye-jin_ ,” Wheein hiccups, bites her lip.

“Just a little more, right?” Hyejin says encouragingly, she rolls forward, catching Wheein by surprise, bringing out a tiny cry.

It’s enough to get Wheein frantic, hips working relentlessly, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm, she rocks forward, fingers wrapping around Hyejin’s arms, holding on tight as her hips keep rocking forward, the cotton of her panties soaking through.

Her mouth catches Hyejin’s out of nowhere, a hot press, a searing slide, Wheein’s breath hitches, leaves her when she moans against Hyejin’s lips, body pulling taut before she feels like her bones have melted, falling heavy against Hyejin.

“You’ve made your queen very happy,” Hyejin laughs, soft, quietly, “now let’s sleep.”

Wheein opens her eyes, catching the way Hyejin’s eyelashes fan over her cheeks, the soft pink dusting over her cheeks, the way her lipstick is beyond existing.

“Ok,” Wheein says, closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep.


End file.
